Ella es mía
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: Summary: Los celos de Natsu están más fuertes que nunca. La luz de sus ojos empieza a sentir afecto hacia otros hombres. Nuestro amado Dragon Slayer experimentara la tan conocida sensación de celos al darse cuenta que la está perdiendo.


**Fairy Tail** No me pertenece es del gran y unico_** Hiro Mashima-Sama**_

**Ella es mía.**

_Summary: Los celos de Natsu están más fuertes que nunca. La luz de sus ojos empieza a sentir afecto hacia otros hombres. Nuestro amado Dragon Slayer experimentara la tan conocida sensación de celos al darse cuenta que la está perdiendo._

* * *

-¡Basta! –Grito la dueña de una cabellera rubia mientras salía por las puertas del gremio.

Todos los miembros observaron curiosos la puerta esperando algo más, después sus miradas se posaron en el Dragon Slayer que bufaba molesto en una mesa del fondo.

-¿No crees que exageraste flamita? –Pregunto Gray mientras se sentaba frente a Natsu.

-¡¿Exagerar?! ¡Yo la vi charlando con un idiota en la plaza! ¡CASI SE BESAN!–Dijo un muy enojado Natsu.

-No tiene nada de malo. Tiene diecisiete, es lo que hacen las chicas de su edad. –Intento fallidamente calmarlo Gray.

-¡Absolutamente NO! Ella es _mía_. –Natsu golpeo con su puño la mesa con tal fuerza que esta se partió a la mitad.

Gray sacudió la cabeza dándose por vencido. Desde el nacimiento de Layla, Natsu se comportaba más posesivo que con Lucy, incluso cuando era tan solo una bebe con meses de haber nacido, el Salamander había golpeado a varios hombres de la ciudad por haberse quedado viendo a _su_ bebe. ¿Y cuál era la excusa del Dragon Slayer? "_No podía permitir que unos malditos pervertidos miraran a mi Layla" _ A Gray le resbalo una gota por la cabeza por el pretexto que siempre ponía Natsu.

Pero claro, siempre, la única que lograba calmarlo era Lucy Hearthfilia. Su adora esposa, la cual en ese momento se encontraba de misión con Erza y Levy.

De alguna forma Gray también lo comprendía, él también tenía una hija, su pequeña Hana, quien era tan solo dos años menor a Layla. La razón de que Natsu fuera tan posesivo con Layla era que Lucy casi no lo lograba. Gray recordaba perfectamente el rostro demacrado de Natsu al enterarse que Lucy estaba muy grave y podía perder la vida antes de poder dar a luz. ¿La razón? La pequeña Dragneel había sido prematura debido a una fuerte caída por parte de Lucy, basto solo un segundo en el que Natsu se descuidó para que ocurriera tal tragedia.

-¡NATSU! –Resonó la autoritaria y furiosa voz de Lucy quien regresaba de su misión. Un poco más atrás venían Levy y Erza, quienes venían molestas pero no al grado de Lucy.

A Natsu lo recorrió un escalofrió, conocía ese tono, era el de: _Explícame que hiciste ahora. _

-Lu-Lucy…estas de regreso. –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el Dragon slayer.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Layla? –Pregunto Lucy mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Natsu.

-Na-Nada, solo le dije _amablemente _a un tipo que estaba con ella en la plaza que se alejara...jeje –Dijo Natsu mientras frotaba su nuca nervioso.

-¡Vamos Papá! _Tu… _¿Tratando amablemente a los pretendientes de Layla? –Se burló Natsuki, la pequeña hija de doce años de Natsu y Lucy. La pulga peli rosada con ojos marrones miraba burlona a su posesivo padre, quien –gracias al cielo- según pensaba Natsuki, no la apresaba como a su hermana. Y todo porque Natsuki no mostraba ni el más mínimo interés en los niños del gremio. Lo único que buscaba era superarlos y convertirse en la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Una roca de hielo impacto en la espalda de Natsuki, quien de inmediato se giró con un aura asesina.

-¡Taro! ¡Ven y da la cara maldito cubo de hielo! –Grito furiosa mientras encendía su puño con llamas. El pequeño Fullbuster reía a más no poder junto a la barra.

-¡Lo ves Hana! ¡Te dije que podría atinar a la espalda de la fogata con pies! –Dijo para después seguir riendo. Su hermana lo ignoro y siguió viendo su revista.

Natsuki rio macabramente y lanzo una llamarada justo al trasero de Taro. Este al sentir el calor empezó a correr por todo el gremio mientras una divertida Natsuki reía tirada en el piso sujetándose el estómago.

Hana aun metida en su revista, alzo su palma y lanzando un chorro de agua atinando al trasero 'ardiente' de su hermano.

-Hermana, silencio. –Pidió Ryuu Dragneel mientras sostenía en su mano uno de los tantos libros que tenía. El pequeño rubio con solo ocho años era la réplica exacta de Lucy, aunque claro, en una versión infantil y masculina.

-Eres muy aburrido Ryuu. –Dijo Natsuki mientras se sentaba en la barra y recargaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Mientras tanto Lucy sacaba a rastras del gremio a Natsu quien se negaba rotundamente a disculparse con Layla por haber ahuyentado _amablemente_ a su cita.

_¿Papá se disculpara? ¡Sí, Claro! Esto no me lo pierdo. _ Pensó Natsuki mientras salía corriendo del gremio tras sus padres.

-Mmm…Más vale que vaya yo también. –Dijo Ryuu mientras dejaba su libro y caminaba tranquilamente tras sus padres y hermana.

Layla estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la plaza, donde momentos atrás había estado con Takeshi, claro…antes de que su padre lo ahuyentara y amenazara. Soplo molesta su rebelde –y único- mechón de cabello rosa. Al ver que este se negaba a acomodarse lo puso tras su oreja con delicadeza.

-¡Layla! –Escucho el grito de su madre. La Dragneel giro su rostro y vio como sus hermanos, su madre…y su padre, caminaban hacia ella.

-Volviste muy pronto. –Dijo con una sonrisa Layla.

-Fue una misión sencilla.

-¿Y ya te enteraste de lo que _él_ hizo? –Pregunto molesta Layla.

-¡Un momento! ¡Yo no hice nada! Ese pervertido estaba muy cerca de ti. –Se defendió Natsu mientras detrás suyo Natsuki e incluso Ryuu ponían sus manos sobre la boca aguantando la risa.

-¡Solo estábamos charlando! –Grito Layla.

-¡Casi se besan! –Gruño Natsu.

-Es imposible razonar contigo…mañana iré a visitar a mi abuelo…a ver si así te tranquilizas un poco. –Dijo Layla con la mandíbula apretada. Ella no se refería a su fallecido abuelo Jude Hearthfilia, si no a su abuelo Igneel a quien habían encontrado hacia solo cuatro años en una isla rodeada por un campo mágico.

Natsu apretó los puños, odiaba discutir con Layla…con Lucy, Ryuu y Natsuki…eran su vida entera.

-Lo….Lo…-empezo Natsu –Lo…Lo….

-¿Lo, que? –Pregunto Layla alzando una ceja.

-Lo-Lo si…lo sieen…-Intentaba disculparse Natsu.

-¿Lo…Sientes? –Pregunto Layla con una sonrisa traviesa. Natsu asintió con un pequeño tic invadiendo su ojo derecho. –No me convence. Dilo.

Natsu trago fuerte.

-Lo…Lo…-Tomo aire. -¡Lo siento!

-¿Fue tan difícil? –Pregunto Layla alzando una ceja. Natsu asintió rechinando los dientes. –Eres un exagerado.

-Te dejare _conversar_ –Dijo Natsu haciendo especial énfasis a "conversar" –con chicos...solo si son de tu edad _pero…_

Layla estuvo a punto de festejar pero escucho el tan odiado _pero. _

-Tendrás que vestirte diferente. –Soltó Natsu mientras se cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Eh? ¿Diferente? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto molesta Layla.

Natsu bufo. Layla llevaba solo un pequeño top negro que cubría su pecho -bastante desarrollado, cabe decir- dejando su vientre descubierto. Portando un pequeño shorts igualmente negro, pero con la orilla anaranjada, portando como cinturón la bufanda de su padre, el cual, años atrás se la había obsequiado.

-Por que sí. –Respondió Natsu evitando por todos los medios entrar en detalles.

-¿Cómo quieres que me vista? –Pregunto molesta Layla. –Toda mi ropa es igual.

-¿Qué te parece con esto? –Pregunto Natsu mientras sacaba de quien sabe dónde, un vestido gris que fácilmente llegaba del cuello hasta los talones, con manga larga. Dejando solamente visibles los pies, las manos y la cabeza. A Layla le apareció un tic en el ojo.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Pero claro, no había nadie mas terco que Natsu Dragneel, así que sin avisar como ni cuando enfundo a Layla el horrible vestido gris por encima de sus ropas. Layla gruño y encendió su puño en llamas. Con la punta de sus dedos fue quemando partes del vestido hasta reducirlo al muslo. La mirada de Natsu cambiaba de la victoria a la confusión, y cuando hubo captado la situación, cambio a furia. Aunque claro, para ese entonces Layla ya había modificado el vestido a su propio estilo. La Dragneel aprovecho la oportunidad para salir corriendo alejándose de su padre.

El intento de huida de Layla fue obstruido por el cuerpo de una persona. Layla contemplo incrédula como Yoshida Takeshi -el chico que su padre había ahuyentado- estaba parado frente a ella con una mirada tranquila.

-¿Takeshi-_kun_? -Pregunto incrédula Layla. Lucy Lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Natsu indicándole que se quedara tranquilo.

-Por accidente me lleve esto-Dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras tendía a Layla un pequeño collar con la letra _L. _-Iba a dártelo hoy, pero...

-Es muy hermoso. -Lo interrumpió Layla. Takeshi se lo coloco en el cuello mientras observaba calculadoramente a Natsu a la espera de que atacara.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta? -Ofrecio Layla. Takeshi asintio con una sonrisa.

Layla observo a su padre con suplica en los ojos y este asintio.

-No tardes mucho. -Dijo Natsu a su hija.

Y asi, Layla y Takeshi caminaron hasta el centro de Magnolia, lejos de la vista de la familia Dragneel...O eso creían.

* * *

-_Papa, haste un lado... déjame espacio. -_Susurraba Natsuki mientras empujaba a su padre. Ambos estaban escondidos en uno de los arboles que estaban en el parque donde Layla y Takeshi compartían una tarde juntos.

-_Na-chan, deja espacio para mi tambien. -_ Interrumpió una tercera voz.

-_¿Lucy? -_Pregunto incrédulo Natsu.

-_Oye, también es mi hija, tengo derecho a preocuparme ¿no? -_Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

_-¿Que estamos viendo? _-Pregunto una voz infantil.

_-¡¿Ryuu?! _-Pregunto sorprendida Natsuki.

-_¿Que pasa aquí? -_Se escucho la voz de Gray.

_-¡¿Hielito?! -_Pregunto Natsu aun entre susurros.

Y poco a poco todo el gremio fue escalando ese enorme árbol e incluso los dos que estaban al lado. Natsu observo la sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeña, porque a pesar de todo, Layla siempre sera suya y de nadie mas.

Natsu bajo su mirada y observo como Natsuki, _su_ Natsuki, tenia su mano sobre la del idiota del mini-hielito. Taro. _Que empiece la cacería _Pensó Natsu con una sonrisa malvada.

Por que Lucy, Layla y Natsuki eran suyas y de nadie mas.

* * *

_**¡Eh aquí la loca Bliis con otro One-Shot! :D acabo de terminar una presentación en Power Point para el colegio, se supone que era en "equipo" pero adivinen quien lo hizo todo...¡Así es! Yo sólita, mi "maravilloso" equipo no ayudo en nada nadita nada. Y Buee~ de la nada salio este One-shot, y me dije "Tienes que escribirlo" asi que tataaan!  
**_

_**¿Review? :3**_


End file.
